A wide variety of cable arrangements having twisted conductor pairs are utilized in the telecommunications industry. In some cable arrangements, the twisted conductor pairs are separated by one or more filler components. In yet other arrangements, the cable includes shielding that surrounds the twisted conductor pairs, and the one or more filler components. The shielding reduces the occurrence of crosstalk between adjacent cables and thereby improves signal transmission performance of the twisted conductor pairs.
Cable shielding is commonly provided in the form of a conductive tape. The conductive tape surrounds the entire circumference of the cable core (i.e., the twisted conductor pairs, and the filler) to provide complete cable shielding. In particular, the conductive tape is wrapped around the entire cable core in an overlapping manner such that no gaps exist. Such shielded cables are expensive, typically require grounding, and further require specific connectors that accommodate the shielding.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to existing cable assemblies, generally to reduce costs associated with twisted pair cables, and improve signal transmission performance of twisted pair cables.